Many articles can be manufactured by applying a material that is at least temporarily in liquid form to opposite sides of a substrate. It is often the case that the material applied to the substrate is applied in a predetermined pattern. It is common in such cases for there to be at least a minimum requirement for registration between the patterns on opposite sides of the substrate. In some cases, it is necessary for the patterns on either side of a substrate to be aligned within very small tolerances.
A need remains, therefore, for improved techniques, apparatus and methods of producing two-sided substrates in which each side of the substrate bears a predetermined pattern in close registration with the predetermined pattern on the other side of the substrate. A need remains for improved techniques, apparatus and methods of reproducing closely registered microreplicated patterns on either side of a flexible, at least partially opaque web or substrate.